Mending a Shattered Bond
by KLD kitkat
Summary: When two beings are inseparable, the loss of one badly effects the other. Will they be able to move on? Or can they find someone else to help soothe the pain? Ferra could only hope. Cover pic by morethan24hours on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you all enjoy my new story! I don't own Mortal Kombat!**

 **A Broken Bond**

''No!'' a little girl screeched at the sight of a group of Tarkatans attacking a brute, whom she was supposed to be paired with _forever._

The Tarkatans ignored her, continuing to stab the brute with the blades that extended from their arms. The girl clamped her hands around the bars of the cage she was currently trapped in. She tried to move them so she could get out, but the bars wouldn't budge. All she could do was watch the group of feral creatures continue to hurt the only person, besides the Emperor, who had cared for her. _Protected_ her. Practically _raised_ her.

The girl squeezed her eyes shut, fighting back tears. Her heart ached as she felt the bond between her and the brute weakening. It sent agony soaked waves throughout her body, spreading down her limbs. It stabbed at her relentlessly.

She screamed for them to stop, but they continued on. The one Tarkatan that was guarding her cage whirled around angrily and snarled at her, gnashing his teeth. The girl jumped onto the bars, narrowing her eyes, challenging him to come forward. The Tarkatan moved forward, putting his arm towards the cage to grab her. Instead, the girl took his arm, yanking it towards the cage and twisting it. The Tarkatan cried out in pain, the blade from his arm unsheathing itself.

The girl kicked him in the chest, then let go of his arm. Then, she grabbed his head with her two, small hands, bringing it forward to the cage. She found she could put her head between a space in the bars, so she took the advantage. She head butted the Tarkatan, letting him go.

The Tarkatan stumbled back. He looked up at her, growling.

''You shall die next.'' He hissed at her venomously.

The Tarkatan turned back around. The girl wrapped her hands around the bars once more. The brute's roars grew weaker. The girl looked back at the group, biting her lip.

One Tarkatan pulled his blade back, revealing the brute's heart on the end of it. The girl's eyes widened, a gasp escaping her lips. She watched as the brute's body fell limp, his blood staining the sand beneath.

She sank to her knees, letting her tears fall freely. She clutched at her chest, crying in agony.

The bond was _shattered._ And it hurt so _badly._

The girl looked up as a Tarkatan, the same one she had hurt, approached the cage. He opened the cage door, unsheathing his blades. And the girl could do nothing.

As the rest of the Tarkatans made their way over to them, the one that was preparing to kill her was killed himself. A green glow surrounded his head and neck.

He cried out as he hands struggled at his throat. Soon, his head was ripped from his body and slammed onto the ground. His comrades saw this, looking around wildly to see who had killed him.

''You won't touch her.'' A gruff voice said, but it was familiar to the girl. His sentence was punctuated by a gun shot as a bullet made burrowed its way into a Tarkatan's skull.

The girl looked up to see a man dressed like a cowboy. His hat was lined with bullets, while he wore a worn red cape. A mask covered the lower half of his face. More bullets lined around his waist, while he had gun holsters on both his legs. He also wore black pants, cuffs around his wrists, and he had several leather straps going across his chest.

''Bang Bang.'' The girl said faintly.

Another man appeared beside Erron Black. He floated in the air. His eyes were glowing green, as well as his hands. He dressed in red and black, as well as a hood over his head, Several black straps hid his full face.

The little girl moved her mouth to speak, but found she couldn't. Instead, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, before she fell unconscious, her body falling to the ground.

Erron twirled his guns before shooting about half of the group of Tarkatans. Ermac had used his powers to twist their bodies in sickening ways. When all the Tarkatans were dead, Erron ran over to the cage where the girl was.

Ermac floated up behind him, looking down on the girl's figure. Erron picked her up, carrying her bridal style. The girl stirred. Her eyes cracked open slightly.

''Bang Bang.'' She said weakly. ''Torr…''

Erron sighed. Before he could answer, Ermac spoke. ''He is dead.''

Ferra fell unconscious again, the bond being shattered taking its full effect.

 **Kotal Kahn's Palace**

Ferra stirred when she felt her body being gently put down on the ground. Her eyes opened, and she saw the Emperor sitting on his throne.

''What happened?'' Kotal asked the two men in a demanding tone, unaware of Ferra being awake.

''They were attacked by a group of Tarkatans. They killed Torr.'' Erron replied flatly.

Kotal looked down at Ferra. Ferra slowly sat up, alerting the two men standing behind her.

''Ferra, what happened?'' Kotal asked her gently.

''Big Bossy?'' she asked slowly, rubbing her head.

''Yes, Ferra, what happened?'' Kotal asked once more.

''Tarkatans lock me up, attack Torr.'' Ferra said, eyes brimming with fresh tears.

The Emperor leaned forward on his throne. ''Torr is dead?''

Ferra nodded. ''Bond…broken.''

Kotal narrowed his eyes leaning back on his throne, as Ferra looked up at him.

''Although much of your race is unknown,'' he began, ''I know that you and Torr shared a…bond. And now that it is shattered, you are deeply…effected. Weakened, because it was not just an emotional bond, but physical.''

Ferra sniffed, clutching at her chest. Her heart felt heavy with sorrow, the broken bond taking its toll on her, both physically, and emotionally.

''But,'' The Emperor continued, ''Without Torr, and in your current state, you are of no use to me.''

Ferra's, along with Erron and Ermac's, eyes widened.

''Kahn, isn't that a little harsh?'' Erron asked. ''In her _current_ state, she couldn't survive. When she's healed and better, she could still be of use to you.''

Ermac nodded in agreement, while Ferra looked up at Kotal with large, pleading eyes. Kotal simply shook his head, narrowing his eyes.

''Ferra and Torr were a symbiotic pair, but one without the other, there is nothing.'' Kotal responded.

''If Ferra died, you wouldn't cast Torr aside.'' Erron said coldly.

''Enough!'' Kotal snapped, standing up from his throne, glaring down at Ferra, Erron and Ermac.

''Ferra, without Torr, you're _worthless._ '' Kotal said in a cruel tone. ''Take her away.''

''Big Bossy, not do this.'' Ferra begged. ''Big Bossy?''

Kotal glared at her, waving his hand and turning away. Erron and Ermac looked at each other. Erron sighed, before stepping forward and grabbing Ferra's arm. Ermac took hold on her other arm.

The two dragged her to the palace doors, opening them and placing her outside.

''Sorry, Ferra.'' Erron said, tone filled with sorrow for the girl.

Ermac said nothing, but turned and floated away. Erron turned away as well, walking back inside the palace, closing the doors behind them.

Ferra stood up weakly, stumbling towards the doors. She gently put one of her hands on the door. ''Bang Bang? Mac Mac?''

Ferra bit her trembling lip, putting on of her hands on her stomach and limping away.

Slowly making her way into the Outworld markets, several people stood aside, either looking down on her in disgust or pity, or both. Ferra ignored them. She didn't seek their pity, hospitality or otherwise. She'd be fine.

She made it to a place she was quite familiar with, the Kuatan Jungle. Before they'd been found by Kotal Kahn and the Osh-Tekk, Ferra and Torr had roamed around the jungle for days, perhaps weeks.

She walked into the jungle, but wherever she went, she felt eyes watching her. She was in no condition to fend for herself, certainly not against predators. She shuffled through the jungle, trying to quicken her pace without hurting herself. She still had her clawed gauntlets, which Erron and Ermac had retrieved from the feral group of Tarkatans. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard an unfamiliar sound echo through the jungle.

Her eyes scanned the area around her, trying to find the source. The sound cam again, coming from the north.

Ferra walked to where the noise was coming from, eventually coming to a clearing of trees, where a river was running. The noise came once again, and Ferra saw what was making it.

 **End of chapter! Please comment and review, let me know if it was good or not. I was going to make this chapter longer, but I didn't want to give too much away. Anyways, KLD kitkat out!**


	2. The Abandoned

**Yeah, yeah. I don't own Mortal Kombat. Please enjoy this chapter and review. And please, no flames.**

 **The Abandoned**

Ferra looked down on what had made the strange noise she was rather unfamiliar with.

A small child. A baby, to be exact, wrapped in a light green blanket.

It was crying. Its shrill cries made her wince and cover her ears. She growled and looked down menacingly at the baby boy. It wouldn't stop, and it was starting to hurt Ferra's ears, and annoying her to no end.

Ferra snapped her clawed gauntlets forward, so they were facing down to the ground instead of up on her arms, where she kept them when she didn't need them.

Ferra pointed her claws down at the crying infant. Her claws inched forward, as Ferra narrowed her eyes.

But then…something strange happened. The baby stopped its cries, and instead looked up at her with large, pleading brown eyes. Ferra snarled at it, warning the infant to stop.

Instead, the baby smiled, reaching its small hands out and gently wrapping his fingers around the blades. The baby giggled, lightly tugging on her gauntlets.

Ferra's eyes widened, as she snatched her hand away from the baby, forcing it to let go of the blades. She growled, turning around and walking away.

She made it about ten steps before the baby began to sniffle and cry. Ferra tried her best to ignore it, but the boy wouldn't stop. She whirled around angrily, all the while trying to keep from hurting herself from…

She couldn't even think it.

But at the same time, Ferra almost felt…bad for the child. It had been cast out, just like her. Abandoned. Ferra slowly approached the baby.

Once she was standing right before the child, he sniffled and looked up at her, eyes begging her to not leave. Ferra bit her trembling lip, looking down at the infant with the slightest hint of sympathy.

The child smiled at her, making sounds that could've formed words, but made no sense to Ferra.

Ferra knelt down, a few tears escaping her eyes as she sniffed. Ferra drew back her claws so they were on her forearms. She slowly reached towards the baby. Her hand brushed against the fabric of the blanket he was wrapped in. She found a small piece that was separated from the blanket.

She turned it over in her hand, finding a small message inscribed on it. It read:

 _To whomever may find this child. Please take care of him. It is too dangerous to keep him here, as most war torn realms are. Please keep him safe, protect our Golath._

Ferra read it over once again. Having grown up in Outworld, being taught to destroy, kill, and protect the Emperor, half of the message made no sense to her. After all the time she and Torr had wasted on the pathetic Emperor, they hadn't been taught what most people of Outworld knew, to read.

She could understand '' _War torn realms''_ and _''Dangerous''_ , because she had always known what ''war'' and ''danger'', along with ''torn'' and ''realms'' meant. She wasn't that unintelligent. She could only guess that the last word in the message was the child's name.

''Golath.'' Ferra said, glancing at the baby. He smiled and giggled, Ferra could only assume that she was right.

Taking one more look at the note, Ferra tossed it aside. She then looked back to the infant. Slowly and unsurely, she reached her hand towards him.

The child lifted his small hand up to hers, his fingers wrapping around her index finger. Ferra flinched at the contact, looking upon the infant with wide eyes.

Ferra felt her heart clench, her throat tightening. The baby yawned, letting go of Ferra's finger. His eyes closed and he fell asleep.

Ferra raised an eyebrow, but shook her head. She let a few tears escape, as she gently put one of her hands under the sleeping baby's head. She put her other hand underneath his legs, lifting him off the ground.

She knew that this creature, although new to her, was harmless. But it was left undefended, with no ways to survive or protect itself.

Ferra stood back up, cradling the child in her arms. Looking both ways to make sure no one was around, she took off deeper into the jungle.

Ferra knew she'd have to find some way to take care of the infant, including herself. She considered the option of going back to Kotal's palace and begging for mercy, but quickly scratched it off her mental list.

Sighing, she looked back behind her, to where the river was running. Shaking her head, she kept moving forward, clutching the child to her chest.

Why? Why had this child been abandoned? Surely, a creature that was harmless and defenseless didn't deserve a fate like her. War torn realms or not, couldn't the family just come with their baby? Maybe, just maybe, once Ferra discovered the realm it came from, she could take it back.

What use was the child to her? Couldn't she put it back for its family to find it?

''No.'' Ferra told herself. ''You not cast it out like Big Bossy.''

Biting her lip at the sour and sorrowful memories, she trudged on. Maybe this was meant to happen? Is this what fate had in store for her? To find and care for this infant when she still had to fend for herself?

Taking one arm from underneath the baby, she swatted at a few branches in her way, walking through to the other side before the braches snapped back in place.

Ferra looked down at the slumbering child, raising an eyebrow. The general direction she'd been heading in was the way back to the Outworld markets. She had hardly even noticed until now. Ferra squinted at the baby, as if she was expecting him to give her the answer.

She groaned, and kept walking. The palace that belonged to Kotal stood out amongst the shabby huts that the Outworld citizens called their homes.

A skill that had been practiced by Ferra for years in Outworld, before Kotal had ever found her and Torr, made itself present at the front of her mind. Ferra quickly and quietly made her way from the trees of the Kuatan jungle to the Outworld markets.

Nobody noticed her as she ducked behind a stack of wood. She couldn't do this with the child, not now. Ferra gently put the sleeping infant down behind the stack of wood, looking up to make sure nobody was watching.

Ferra then ducked behind one of the back walls of one of the many stalls of the market. She snuck along them, until she reached the stall she was searching for.

She then realized that the stall was unoccupied by anyone, which would make this much easier. Ferra stood up, jumping the short wall that bordered the stall. She quickly snatched food and water from the stall. As she gathered what she needed, she heard someone call out ''Hey!''

Ferra's eye widened as she spun around. She saw a man standing about thirty five feet away. Grabbing the supplies she needed, Ferra also snatched a cloak from the stall, quickly putting it on and slipping the hood over her head. She turned back around, seeing the stall owner and two other men running towards her.

Ferra leaped back over the short wall of the stall and ran behind the stalls that lined the streets. Pushing and shoving any bystanders out of her way, she made it back to where she had left the baby. She ducked behind the stack of wood, cradling the small child in her arms and covering its mouth with her hand.

''She went that way!'' she heard one of the men yell. As she heard it, the three men raced by the stack of wood, running forward, not noticing Ferra.

Ferra smirked. Stealing had always been a skill of hers. She looked down at Golath, as the small being stirred slightly.

Ferra grabbed the food and water she had stolen, still holding Golath safely in her arms. Looking to make sure the men were gone, she darted back to the Kuatan jungle, not knowing what awaited her there.

 **End of chapter! Please review and give me your thoughts, but no flames please. KLDkitkat out!**


End file.
